Generic busbars in power electronics, for instance for controlling a half bridge which is preferably used in an inverter, are known from the prior art. German patent application DE 10 2010 035 798 A1, for instance, discloses an electromechanical actuator having an electrically operated rotor of a brushless direct current motor.
A generic device is also known from German patent application DE 10 2010 049620 A1. This discloses a stator assembly for multi-phase machines having a plurality of magnetically soft stator segments which are individually wound with coils and can be connected to a yoke, wherein the coils of a phase are connected in series.
German patent application DE 10 2008 061 421 A1 should likewise be classed as the prior art. This discloses a central electricity distribution element for an electric induction machine. The electricity distribution element possesses busbars associated with the individual phases for connecting coils of the same phases which are arranged in the stator of the electric machine. Furthermore, in that document, a busbar is arranged in the insulating portion, which has a circular holding groove for receiving a respective busbar and insulating the respective busbars from one another.
This prior art is disadvantageous in that the busbars have a high leakage inductance, for instance, i.e. a high inductance component which is generated by the leakage flux in magnetically coupled systems. This reduces the reliability on the one hand and the power density of the system on the other, since an arrangement of active filters is required, which, as additional components, call for additional installation space. Furthermore, the busbars known from the prior art are not capable of compensating mechanical tolerances. This in turn has a negative impact on the useful life of the components since they are exposed to basic mechanical stress.